The invention relates to treatment of inflammatory diseases.
Asthma is an episodic disease characterized by narrowing of air passages which may be induced by such factors as exposure to allergens, exercise, and stress. Acute episodes of asthma, which represent one of the most common respiratory emergencies, can be followed by long periods of time during which a patient may be essentially symptom free. However, in some cases, a patient may experience some degree of airway obstruction and difficulty in breathing daily.
Approximately 5 per cent of adults and 7-10% of children are estimated to be affected by asthma. Conventional treatments for asthma include bronchodilating agents such as beta-adrenergic agonists and methylxanthines, e.g., theophylline. Glucocorticoids may also be administered to reduce airway inflammation.